Friends Maybe More?
by xDepressiveChickx
Summary: One Shot! Jack and Sam with a little Brooke. Since we don't see that much Sam and Jack in the show I thought I would create this little blurb. Read & Review! Set after the whole shop lifting incident.


**Friends, Maybe More?**

**AU:** I was sitting in my high school library, skipping second block when I got the idea for this story through my friend. We role-play Sam and Jack together. I know, weird. But, it is so much fun. We think Sam and Jack should be together. So, here's my Sam/Jack one shot. It also has a little bit of Brooke. Enjoy!

* * *

It was late. The sun was already down and Samantha Walker couldn't sleep. Brooke had come home earlier, bringing a surprise home for her. Jack. They had been best friends for a long time, and had been through just about everything together. They were each other's family at the worst of times. After taking the blame for her best friend, Sam couldn't stop thinking about it. Sure, she wouldn't take it back for the world. But she couldn't stop thinking about the fight she had had with Brooke. Of course Sam knew that Brooke didn't necessarily mean to say that she was 'unfixable'. But it didn't matter if she meant it or not. It still hurt her. And then on top of that, Julian was going back to L.A for good.

Sam had never been the type of girl to get attached, whether emotionally or physically. But with Julian, it was different. He understood her and he was so easy to talk to. After showing up while he was on the phone and hearing that he was leaving, Sam's heart broke. Not just because she wanted him to stay, but because of Brooke. She knew that Brooke loved him and that she was just incredibly scared of getting hurt like she had back in high school with Lucas. Letting people in was a hard thing to do, especially if you have gotten burned before multiple times. Sam knew about that first hand.

Sighing, Sam pulled the covers back and got out of bed. She glanced at her alarm clock, seeing that it was only 2:03 am. The brunette knew that she was not going to be going to bed anytime soon. As she made her way out of her bedroom, she remembered Jack, who was staying at Brooke's, sleeping on the couch. Her heart fluttered just thinking about him. Sam was happy that Jack was back, and that he wasn't out on the streets sleeping outside in the cold on a park bench. He needed someone to care for him, just like she did when she met Brooke. She hoped that maybe they could all work something out. Since Sam was good at persuading people, she could possibly get Brooke to let him stay for a long time. And she knew that if Brooke let him stay, that she was going to make him go to school with her. With that, she didn't mind a bit. She had no friends in school anyhow. Having him there with her would just make the day that much better.

Sam walked out into the hallway and into the kitchen, opening the fridge a crack, trying not to wake her sleeping friend in the next room. As she reached for the small bottle of H2O she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What the h-?" Sam whipped her head around, seeing Jack standing next to her, wide awake. He had obviously not gone to sleep yet. "Are you seriously trying to scare the shit out of me?" Sam said softly, holding the bottle of water to her chest. She hadn't been expecting to see Jack awake.

"Sorry." Jack smiled softly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just sitting on the couch; thinking and then I heard you." He looked down for a second and then back at her. "Since you're up, do you think we could talk?" He bit his lip and let out a small breath.

Sam nodded her head slowly, trying to get her brain back to working. "Uh, yeah. Sure." She looked at him, holding up the water in front of her. "Do you want water or something to snack on?" She asked him softly.

She saw Jack thinking for a moment and then he shook his head. "No. I'm alright. Thanks anyways." Sam nodded her head and slowly made her way into the living room. She sat down on one end of the couch and patted the space next to her, which Jack then sat. She could tell that he was nervous, but she didn't know what it was about.

"So, what's on your mind?" Sam asked him curiously, bringing her legs up to her chest, her body facing him. Seeing how nervous he was was starting to make her get nervous. Jack stayed silent for a moment and then cleared his throat. Surely, he didn't know how to just come out and say it.

"I want us to be more than just friends." Jack said softly and calmly. "We've been friends for a long time and I don't know how much longer I can just hide what I'm feeling. I know that this is a little sudden and shocking; me just coming out and saying that I want to be with you. But, it's how I feel. At first I didn't understand any of it because I've never felt this way before. But when my feelings got stronger every time I was close to you, I figured it out." Jack stopped and took a breath, noticing the look on Sam's face. It was a look of complete shock, and yet happiness.

Sam bit her lip, looking down at the plastic bottle in her hands. "I want us to be more too." She said softly, looking up and into his eyes. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

That put a smile on Jack's face. Slowly, he leaned forward as Sam moved her legs so that they weren't in the way. As his face got closer, Sam's eyes led down to his lips. She never kissed anyone before, especially not Jack. But she wanted to, so badly. Slowly and softly, Jack pressed his lips against hers, causing Sam to grinned widely against his lips.

A minute later, they pulled back. Sam grinned, leaning her forehead against his. "Wow." Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"Wow." He replied, moving his hand to brush away a strand of her hair. They stayed silent, not needing to fill the comfortable silence with words. "I think you should lay with me tonight."

"Brooke wouldn't like that." Sam bit her lip, looking at him.

Jack smirked, "Why? She said no boys in your room." He looked around, grinning. "We're not in your room. We're in the living room; a big open space with a very comfortable couch to lie on." Hearing him say that made Sam blush a little.

"Good point." Sam smiled. Jack lay back on the couch, spreading his legs for her to be able to fit in between. She smiled and lay back against his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her. Maybe she would be able to sleep tonight.

As they slowly dozed off in each others arms on the couch, they didn't notice Brooke standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame with a soft smile on her face. Brooke knew that they liked each other when she had first met them. As she walked back to her bedroom, after draping a blanket over the two teenagers, she thought about her and Julian. Maybe she would pay the producer a visit tomorrow and say those three little words that could change someone's life forever.


End file.
